Just One Kiss
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: This is how "So the Drama" SHOULD have gone but didn't. I hope you enjoy. (KiGo. I own nothing.) [One-Shot]


Just One Kiss

Kim looked around another one of Drakken's lairs, but this time, something felt different about the whole sitch. Drakken wasn't spouting uselessly about his plan. In fact, Kim was not sure where Drakken was as she plowed through the henchmen. As Kim came to the last one, she slammed him roughly against the wall. "Where's Drakken?" Kim growled as anger burned in her eyes. The henchman wasn't in the mood to be Kim's personal punching bag and eagerly gave the redhead information. "Shego flipped her lid! She tied up Drakken and is waiting for you in the main room. Something about a fight to the finish…" Kim nodded and let go of the henchman as a small smile slid onto Kim's face.

Once Kim made it to the main room, Ron and Rufus went in search of possible traps in the room. Kim however was no longer focused on the room as a whole but one person in particular. "Shego…what has gotten into you?" Kim asked as she noticed Drakken bound and gaged in a chair in the corner. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you.'?" Shego turned and grinned at Kim. "I finally got tired of his bullshit." Shego said as she walked over to Kim. Kim's eyes widened at the way Shego walked. The walk had a little extra swing in the hips than needed, and Kim found her mouth going dry at the sight. As Shego neared Kim, Kim found herself unable to move. "Oh, does Kimmie like what she sees?" Shego teased as the redhead tried to move or do anything but couldn't. Shego continued to circle like a shark in the water after wounded prey. "Come on, Princess. We both know you like me." Kim was defiant. "I love Ron!" Shego shook her head with a smile. "Stop fooling yourself. I bet you taste delicious, Cupcake." Kim blushed hard at the innuendo but didn't deny the green woman's suggestion. "I don't like you that way!" Kim growled as a glare hardened on her face. "Kimmie…" Shego said in surprisingly sweet voice that made Kim shiver. "…just one kiss." The sincerity in the voice commanded Kim's compliance like the hero's famous Puppy Dog Pout. Kim hesitantly puckered up. When their lips met, Kim woke up.

Kim shot awake with a gasp and wide eyes. Then, the impact of the dream hit her, and Kim began to sob. _What do I do?_ Kim thought. _Ignoring it is out of the question since Shego and Drakken have been active quite a bit lately._ Kim thought as she remembered the recent theft of the Hephaestus Project from her father and groaned. Kim's sobs brought unexpected visitors to her door. "Kim…" The Tweebs asked. "…are you alright?" Kim got off her bed and opened the door for her brothers and wiped the tear streaks away with her free hand as the boys walked in. "Kim, we…" Tim started. "…built you something that will help with foiling Drakken." Kim raised an eyebrow. Surely her brothers were curious about why she woke them with her crying. "Yeah, Tweebs?" Kim asked. "What is it?" Jim took out what appeared to be a watch and put it on Kim's non-dominant wrist. "It's a signal disrupter…" Tim said. "…calibrated specifically for the Hephaestus Project's control signal." Jim finished as he shivered.

Kim looked at her brother. "What is it?" The redhead asked as she raised an eyebrow at the twin's fear. "Dump Eric!" Tim yelled. "He's bad news, Kim!" Jim stated with equal fear. Kim was angry for a moment. Then, she realized the Tweebs were speaking independently. _They must be serious._ Kim thought. "Why?" Jim and Tim scrambled to Kim's computer and started typing. She saw the boys skate through Drakken's current lair mainframe and arrive at a file marked "Synth_bf-KIMMIE". Kim raised an eyebrow at the file name but decided not to mention the fact that besides their parents, Shego was the only one that called her "Kimmie". She knew the Tweebs would give her no end of grief about it if she did tell them. Once the boys opened the file, Kim saw blueprints and notes appear on the screen and read them slowly. "You see, sis?" Jim asked as he looked away from the screen at her. "Drakken is playing you to keep you distracted."

Kim's anger boiled. "I can't believe I fell for it!" The redhead growled. Shego spoke in Kim mind. _"I can."_ The green woman's disembodied voice spoke in Kim's mind. _"You were desperate to get away from thoughts of me."_ Kim growled and punched her pillow. "Shut up, Shego!" Kim growled in anger. Jim and Tim sighed and sent one file back to Kim's computer as their sister melted down. Once Kim's anger left, she began to shake and tiredly plopped onto her bed with a sigh. Jim put a hand on his sister's leg and looked up at her. "There's a letter in that batch of files that we sent back to your email." Jim said. "You REALLY should read it, sis." Tim added as he hugged his sister.

Roughly twelve hours later, Kim stood on a rooftop glaring at Shego as Big Devils and lightning filled the sky around them. Shego smirked at Kim's Battlesuit. "Couldn't handle me on your own, Kimmie?" Kim sighed. "I have a date tonight, and I don't want to rip my clothes up in a fight beforehand." Kim said smoothly. Shego grinned outwardly but gagged internationally as she spoke. "With that hottie, Eric?" Kim grinned and shook her head as the two ran at each other. Kim hit the button on the wrist jammer as she ran. Suddenly, the Diablos stopped and shrank back to their original small and inert design. Shego stared in shock. "My brothers rigged it up." Kim explained, "I can't afford distractions. This _duel_ is too important." Kim stated as she and Shego grinned at each other.

The fight began like any other, but with no immediate danger present now that Drakken was foiled; the pair began to duel in a relaxed state. Kim and Shego traded blows, but suddenly, Kim's face turned to a scowl, and she rushed Shego. "You know what I hate?" Kim growled. Shego thought it was still a game, so she played along. "Your date melted?" Kim grinned evilly. "That thing is exactly what it should be: a pile of goo." Kim walked up to Shego, and for the first time, Shego was scared of the redhead. _That damn thing is probably screwing with Kimmie's head._ Shego theorized as she glared at the Battlesuit. _I'm gonna kill Nerdlinger for putting her in an untested piece of tech!_ While Shego made death threats in her mind, Kim walked ever closer, still with a firm glare on her face. "I hate my fear!" Kim growled finally after a few very tense seconds.

Before Shego could ask about Kim's fear, the redhead pulled Shego into a heated kiss. As the kiss continued, Kim felt strange. She began to feel alien heat roll across her entire body and dive inside her, penetrating bone and organs alike. The heat was far from painful and actually soothed away the tension in Kim's muscles. The heat was more than just heat. Shego knew that in sharing her Glow, she would hopefully give Kim a reason to trust her for the next part of Shego's plan to "get" Kim Possible. As Kim relaxed into Shego's embrace with a contented sigh, the grin on Shego's face was priceless. Unfortunately for both of them, Drakken decided to show up at that moment. "What are you doing, Shego? My plans are ruined! Kill Kim Possible!" He demanded, completely missing the intimate moment Kim and Shego were having.

Kim opened her eyes at Drakken's voice and glared at the blue man. Then, she slowly pushed herself out of Shego's arms and looked at him. Drakken gulped as the Battlesuit began to smoke as Kim walked over to Drakken. Drakken's lips quivered, and he gulped at the look of fury in the teen's eyes. Then, as Kim neared him, the suit burst into red plasma flames. Drakken shrieked in absolute terror and turned to run. Kim doused the flames, but they still burned brightly in Kim's green eyes as she seized the man by the collar. "You get me dating a piece of goo, and then, you steal my Dad's technology! Drakken, you are in for a world of pain!" Kim promised him as she lit her left fist and raised it to punch him.

"Kimmie…" Shego called as she grabbed the teen's lit fist. "…they will lock him away for a long time." Shego then turned Kim to her. "If you kill him, they'll lock you away for the rest of your life." Shego's solemn expression turned to a grin. "I have a better idea." Shego said as she walked Kim away from Drakken but surrounded the man in a ring of plasma, so he couldn't escape. "Get Nerdlinger in touch with the Cyclops. Tell her I was working as a mole for you with this latest Drakken plan because it was so close to getting Drakken what he wanted." Shego grimaced at the next part. "Tell her, I'm willing to work for GJ under Kim Possible's supervision only." Kim's eyes brightened at that. "I'm tired of the Villian Game, Princess, but I am NOT going back to Team Go!" Shego said as she shivered at the thought. "That's a story for another time, Kimmie."

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
